


The things I will do to you

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, вынужденный оргазм, это не насилие если тебе нравится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Иногда в голове генерала Хакса возникают странные идеи. И он им потакает - со всей страстью, на которую только способен.





	The things I will do to you

Всё начинается прозаично.

Провальная миссия, после которой из двухсот пятидесяти отправленных с магистром Рен штурмовиков возвращается едва ли десяток, и когда два рыцаря ордена Рен оказываются в лазарете на шаттле в пограничном состоянии. Всего лишь эпических масштабов провал, когда мирное поселение на одной из захваченных штурмом планет внезапно дало жестокий отпор. В тот момент, когда на капитанский мостик передают эту информацию, кровь в жилах Хакса начинает кипеть. На голосвязь выходит сам магистр Рен, скупо отчитываясь о произошедшем. Половины его плаща - как не бывало, шлем с большой трещиной на забрале лежит на подставке на дальнем плане. "Чёртов урод", - зло думает Хакс, однако внешне он совершенно спокоен, только до боли сжимает кулаки за спиной. "Чтобы ещё раз, ещё раз ты так подставил моих людей..." 

Когда сеанс связи окончен, Хакс отдаёт последние распоряжения и уходит в свою каюту. Наливает себе виски - не как обычно на пару пальцев, а сразу полбокала, и тут же одним глотком приканчивает половину. Чуть дрожащими от гнева пальцами открывает выдвижной шкафчик стола, вытаскивает простой чёрный портсигар и зажигалку, прикуривает и блаженно втягивает в лёгкие дым. Курит долго, несколько сигарет подряд, перемежая затяжки с глотками алкоголя, и уже через полчаса ему становится легче. Но внутри всё ещё клокочет слепая ярость, и он знает, что есть лишь один способ поправить положение. Ключ ко всему - это вопрос контроля. Контроля над ситуацией, над людьми, над вполне конкретным человеком. Хакс бросает взгляд на датапад - через пять минут шаттл "Ипсилон" должен выйти из гиперпространственного прыжка в непосредственной близости от "Финализатора". Хакс закуривает по новой - он прикидывает, что ему делать дальше. Он знает распорядок магистра Рен: после особенно тяжёлых миссий он не идёт отчитываться - для начала он отправляется в свою каюту, принимает душ, переодевается в очередную чёрную хламиду, и лишь после этого идёт держать ответ перед Сноуком или докладывать генералу Первого Ордена. Хакс знает, что делать дальше.

Он ловит Рена в коридоре - благо, их каюты находятся в одном крыле - и, утаскивая за пределы видимости камер, со всей возможной силой впечатывает того в стену.

\- Мудак, - резко шипит Хакс, остервенело целуя Рена и прикусывая его нижнюю губу. - Бесишь.

Переход на "ты" - это опасно, Рен знает не понаслышке. Он знает, что Хакса не так легко разозлить - видимо, это один из таких случаев. Рен сжимает руку в кулак, и на горле Хакса смыкается невидимая ладонь. Хакс отходит на шаг и хрипит:

\- Не смейте.

И Рен видит что-то такое в мечущих молнии глазах генерала, что отпускает. Он знает про проблемы с контролем - у Хакса они похлеще, чем у него самого. Генерал бесцеремонно хватает его за руку и тащит в сторону своей каюты. Рен идёт за ним на деревянных ногах - боги, как он устал сегодня, но, видимо, у Хакса есть свои планы. Рен знает, что легко не будет. С Хаксом никогда не бывает легко. Генерал вскользь проводит ладонью по скану отпечатков, и дверь в каюту отъезжает в сторону. Он буквально затаскивает Рена внутрь, толкая вглубь каюты - дверь закрывается, и Хакс вжимается в неё лопатками на несколько секунд. Рен не бывал здесь прежде, но пялиться он считает... невежливым? 

В центре комнаты, у самой кровати, стоит стул - обыкновенный, крепкий такой, только вот на него неведомо зачем наброшен тёмно-серый плед. Хакс, наконец, отходит от двери и медленно, беззвучно ступая, подходит ближе. Светлые брови сведены к переносице, губы презрительно изогнуты - такой генерал, с живыми эмоциями, вызывает у Рена смятение. Он не понимает, как на это реагировать, и потому отходит на шаг назад. Хакс приближается, стаскивает с левой руки оставшуюся перчатку и небрежно отбрасывает её на пол. Рен отходит ещё на шаг.

\- Вы - невыносимый мудак, - тихо и угрожающе начинает Хакс, подходя ещё ближе. 

Рен икрами упирается в край сиденья стула и останавливается. Отступать некуда, не обходить же чёртов стул по кругу. Хакс протягивает руки вперёд, стаскивает с плеч Рена плащ и бросает его под ноги.

\- Вы угробили столько моих людей, и чего ради?.. 

Хакс становится практически вплотную, руками ведёт по скрытой застёжке мундира Рена и, не церемонясь, быстро расстёгивает её. Всё это время он не отрывает взгляда от Рена - на глубине светлых глаз поблёскивает сталь. 

\- Не могли быть внимательнее, а, Рен?

Ремень Рена летит на пол, стучит тяжёлая пряжка. Хакс выпутывает Рена из мундира, резким движением забрасывает его куда-то вглубь комнаты. Потом вновь обращает своё внимание на Рена - на его нелепую кофту с длинными рукавами, которая закрывает лишь рёбра. Скрипнув зубами, кладёт ладонь на напряжённый живот Рена и со всей силы сжимает пальцы, чувствительно прихватывая мышцы. Он знает, что Рену это нравится, но сегодня... Сегодня они будут играть по правилам Хакса, и его цель - не доставить удовольствие, а вернуть себе всепоглощающее ощущение контроля. Поэтому кофта слетает с Рена раньше, чем он успевает в принципе отфиксировать это. Подтяжки остаются висеть вдоль бёдер, и Хакс толкает его вперёд, так что Рену приходится сесть на предоставленный стул.

\- Руки опустите вниз, - командует Хакс, и его тон не предполагает возражений. 

Он опускается на одно колено, сноровисто пристёгивает правую руку Рена к ножке кожаным наручником, а затем быстро проделывает то же и с левой рукой. Проверяет, плотно ли сидят наручники и распрямляется. Берётся руками за пояс штанов, но мешает то, что Рен уже полностью возбуждён. Хмыкнув, Хакс всё же стаскивает с него штаны - ниже колен, до самой кромки сапогов, и отходит в сторону своего рабочего стола. Возвращается он с каким-то толстым чёрным шнурком, и пока Рен гадает, для чего он его принёс, Хакс обвязывает им его член - прямо под яйцами, и завязывает какой-то мудрёный узел. 

\- Какого... - начинает было Рен, но его грубо прерывают:

\- Вас никто не спрашивал. 

Хакс усаживается на кровать, чуть разворачивая стул в привязанным к нему Реном к себе, и сплёвывает на ладонь. Размазав слюну по пальцам, он касается ладонью члена Рена - сначала легко, на пробу. От того, что крови буквально некуда деваться из-за перевязи, всё ощущается на порядок острее, и Рен крупно вздрагивает, буквально всем телом. Хакс проводит влажной ладонью по напряжённому животу, подбирается к соску и крепко сжимает его пальцами, оставляя вторую руку на члене. Он водит ею вверх и вниз, проходясь по уздечке, подцепляет ногтем большого пальца головку. Рен ругается сквозь зубы и стонет - глубоко, надрывно. Хакс продолжает мучить его, складывает пальцы кольцом и не останавливается ни на секунду. Свободной рукой он поглаживает вздрагивающий от напряжения живот Рена, царапает гладкую кожу, проходится кончиками пальцев по шраму на боку. Потом опускает руку ниже, гладит бедро - Рен то и дело взбрыкивает, приподнимая ноги, но он стреножен собственными штанами, так что амплитуда у его движений небольшая. 

Рена хватает на пять минут этой пытки - он выдаёт что-то вроде "я... сейчас..." и с задушенным хрипом кончает, выплёскиваясь на живот. Хакс удовлетворённо кивает - контроль возвращается, он - и никто другой - на этот краткий миг подчинил себе самого сильного человека в Галактике, это было ему необходимо. Но этого недостаточно. Потому Хакс собирает с живота Рена чуть липкую сперму и вновь касается его полностью возбуждённого члена. Рен закатывает глаза и бессильно запрокидывает голову, чтобы уже через несколько секунд вновь сесть ровно - насколько позволяют силы, и посмотреть Хаксу в глаза. В них плавится металл, Рен знает, что Хаксу нужно это, и сейчас - только сейчас, - он не будет противиться. Хакс выворачивает запястье, гладит его по всей длине, сжимает большим и указательным пальцем головку, проходясь по щёлочке уретры, и вновь опускается к основанию члена, пережимая его кольцом пальцев. Рен стонет в голос, уже совершенно не стесняясь этого, и закусывает нижнюю губу на мгновение. 

\- Я...

\- Заткнитесь, будьте так добры. Меня это не интересует, - моментально отзывается Хакс, мстительно сжимая бок Рена пальцами и чувствительно прихватывая кожу.

\- Нет, я сейчас...

Хакс моментально убирает руку с его члена, заставляя Рена буквально подавиться воздухом, и принимается ждать. Стоит Рену облегчённо выдохнуть через полминуты, как Хакс возвращает руку на место, и буквально насаживается кулаком на член, имитируя проникновение. Рен зажмуривается, раскрывает рот и стонет, выдыхая:

\- Ха-а-акс...

Хакс резко двигает рукой, доводя Рена буквально до исступления, но стоит тому застонать, как узкая властная ладонь исчезает. Это повторяется из раза в раз, левая рука Хакса в это время гуляет по животу Рена, пальцы периодически пощипывают соски, и Рен начинает подвывать на одной ноте - от невозможности разрядки и от того, как всё это бьёт по нервам. Тело словно растворяется в жёстких ласках, не хочется ничего - ни Силы, ни власти, ни признания. Рен просто хочет, чтобы это закончилось и одновременно - чтобы не кончалось никогда. Хакс, чёрт его дери, знает, что делает. Очередные несколько движений ладонью - и Рен снова стонет, пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджимаются. Ладонь исчезает, и внезапно Хакс успокаивающим движением скользит пальцами левой руки по его бедру. Рен через силу открывает глаза и смотрит Хаксу в глаза - голодный огонь в них прогорел наполовину, Рен видит это. Зверя покормили, он утолил первый голод, но трапеза ещё не окончена, и Рен знает, что Хакс не отпустит его вот так просто. 

И всё начинается по новой - несколько резких движений, стон, терзающая его ладонь исчезает. Рену кажется, что из этого цикла уже не выйти. Голова начинает кружиться, всё тело напряжено, вытянуто в струну, и любое прикосновение к животу или груди уже отзывается тянущей болью. Болью на грани блаженства. Рен кусает губы, стараясь не стонать, но тело отказывается подчиняться. Хакс смотрит издевательски, с интересом натуралиста, поймавшего редкую зверушку на отдалённой планете, и Рен готов отдать всё, лишь бы почаще видеть такой азарт, даже не думая о том, чего это может стоить лично ему. 

\- Я... больше не... могу! - Рен вскидывается и кончает вновь, а Хакса наконец отпускает. 

Он на негнущихся ногах поднимается, уходит в ванную и возвращается с полотенцем в руках. Наскоро обтирает живот и грудь Рена, потом отбрасывает полотенце на пол. Тянется ближе, развязывает шнурок, которой тут же летит вниз, и Рен выдыхает сквозь зубы - теперь ему гораздо легче. Возбуждение, наконец, спадает, и Хакс подтягивает его брюки выше, застёгивая их. Наклоняется и снимает один из кожаных наручников - и стоит ему только освободить руку Рена, как тот моментально хватает генерала за запястье и с нечеловеческой силой тянет на себя, заставляя усесться к нему на колени. Рен вжимает взмокшую ладонь в спину генерала, прижимает его к себе и целует, буквально вылизывая его рот и кусая мягкие губы. Хакс сперва упирается ладонями, пытаясь отстраниться, но потом цепляется пальцами в плечи Рена, прижимая его ближе к себе. Как только этот тактильный голод утолён, Рен прочищает горло и практически приказывает:

\- Вторую руку.

Хакс поднимается на ноги и освобождает его руку, расстёгивая наручник. Проделывает это он совершенно спокойно - зверь наелся и спит, контроль вновь восстановлен, опасность миновала. Рен поднимается со стула, пару раз переступает на месте, разминая ноги, а потом невозмутимо начинает одеваться. Хакс усаживается на кровать и просто наблюдает за этим процессом. Как только Рен накидывает на плечи плащ, Хакс произносит то, что так хотел - всё это время:

\- А теперь выйдите вон, Рен.

Рен хмурится, он знает, что это - то последнее, чего хотел генерал от него сегодня. Он наклоняется к Хаксу, поддевает его подбородок пальцами, приподнимая его голову, и нет, не целует - он прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, ровно на секунду. После чего выпрямляется и покидает генеральскую каюту. 

Контроль восстановлен. Рен знает это. Помимо этого, Рен знает, что если бы он не хотел такого, то его бы никто не заставил. Но он хотел.

И будет хотеть всегда.


End file.
